1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, and a print method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, and a print method thereof which performs a one touch print to print data of a monitor screen as displayed in a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user may execute a predetermined program in a host apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), and may select a print menu from the executed program to thereby print data displayed on a screen of the host apparatus.
The host apparatus prints data according to a setting value of the executed program or a printer driver, and thus the image printed on a print medium may not be equal to the image displayed on the screen.
For example, if a user prints a web page on a web browser, part of the image displayed on the monitor may be cut or omitted or the image may be divided and printed in a plurality of pages.
Accordingly, a user may have to adjust each setting value from the print menu and confirm an output image according to the adjusted setting value through a preview to print the screen of the monitor as displayed therein.
One touch print function is to print a screen of a monitor as displayed, in a single page without any above setting process. An image forming apparatus which supports the one touch print function may have a one touch print button corresponding to such function.
Then, a user may manipulate the one touch print button and print the screen as displayed in the monitor without any additional print setting process.
In line with the development of PC technology, many users enjoy the multi-monitor environment including dual or more monitors.
However, in the multi-monitor environment, there is a plurality of data of monitor screens and a plurality of images may be distorted when such images are printed in one page.
More specifically, if the multi-monitors have different resolutions, the image of a screen having a lower resolution may be distorted, and a space due to the difference of resolutions of monitors may be printed in black, which degrades the quality of the output document.
As the plurality of screens is printed in one page regardless of a user's intent, usability also decreases.